Maximus Kolan: Biography
by Varia31
Summary: A biography of my Metroid OC, Maximus Kolan, explaining his basic origin Updated version, previous story was the original draft .


Maximus Kolan

Biography

Name: Maximilian Richard Kolan

Gender: Caucasian Male

Height: 6 ft. 2" normal, 6 ft. 6" in armor

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Son of David and Sarah Kolan, Maximilian has the natural talents of a born leader and has great determination. His parents were both members of the Galactic Federation Marine Corps., and when he was around age 14, his father was a casualty in the ongoing struggle with the Space Pirates' ever growing power, and his mother was presumed M.I.A. Being that he wasn't witness to what happened to them (and that they weren't outright murdered in front of him at a young age like Samus' parents), he was not traumatized by the news, but greatly grieved, and also compelled to carry on their work. When he came of age, he joined the Marine Corps.

He was introduced to his squad, the 31st Squad, that was beginning the process of becoming part of the elite Commando Squads. As time went on, Maximilian and his squad mates grew to be very close friends, they were like brothers. Maximilian started progressing rapidly, through battlefield knowledge and combat skills, such as stealth, unarmed combat, demolition, and ranged combat. Soon, he began to earn the nickname "Maximus" from his peers for his courage, determination, and skill; the name stuck, and soon he was known amongst many as the mighty "Maximus Kolan". Not long after, he began to bear notice from fleet Admiral Castor Dane. Intrigued, Dane placed Maximus in charge of the 31st Squad, to lead and to help shape better quality soldiers for the Corps.

When Maximus' unit was officially named a Commando Squad, they quickly began to make a reputation for themselves, and would grow to be - and remain - the best of all of the Commando Squad groups. They began to accomplish many missions and lead the Corps. to victory on several occasions. The group soon became the "go-to" squad for tougher missions due to their reliability.

Years passed by, and the other Commando Squads were beginning to be countered by the Pirate Commando branch of the Space Pirate military. As time went by, the other Commando Squads were dwindling in strength and effectiveness, with only Maximus Kolan's team remaining prepared for duty for the time being. However, the inevitable fate of Maximus' team was slowly coming to fruition.

On a fateful mission to the planet SR388, Maximus' squad faced annihilation against a group of Pirate Commandos and a Pirate Commander that were active at the Pirate facility they were sent to infiltrate. Maximus fought back as hard as he could, but was finally subdued and taken prisoner, as the Pirates took notice of his skills, and thus had bigger plans for him.

Maximus was to be the test subject for "Project Wraith", a new program specifically dedicated to destroying renowned bounty hunter, Samus Aran, known to them as the "Hunter". As Maximus was subjected to being broken and experimented on, the Pirates outfitted him with several new weapons and a suit of armor that resembled Samus', the crowning achievement of reverse engineering Samus' Chozo technology, surpassing that of the cyborg Pirate General, Weavel.

As Maximus was given small doses of Phazon to weaken his mind and bend him to the Pirates' will, he was put through several virtual combat exercises against simulations of Samus and other opponents, having phenomenal success rates. He quickly took to applying brutal Pirate hand-to-hand tactics, and even started to copy some of Samus' tactics, applying them to his own.

Eventually, the Pirates were preparing to give Maximus the final dose of Phazon treatment while he was unconscious. He awoke with a start, and in a fit of rage within his containment cylinder, he broke out, proceeding to lay waste to his captors like a mindless beast. As he escaped the facility, he encountered Samus Aran, who had been sent on a rescue mission to find Maximus' squad. Being that he couldn't think coherently, he viewed Samus as another Pirate in his way, and engaged, significantly damaging her and getting the upper hand, but in his current state he was disoriented and unstable, allowing Samus to finally manage to knock him out. She discovered that he was one of the troopers that had gone missing and, realizing that there were no survivors in the destruction of the Pirate facility, left with him, and took him into a Federation medical bay.

When Maximus awoke, he couldn't remember what had happened to him, and he felt severely weak and in pain. After finally recovering, he began to remember everything that had transpired. Stripped of his humanity by the Pirates, and feeling that what was left of his original self had died in that Pirate facility, he left to go on his own. Now that he had a full affinity of what atrocities the Pirates were capable of, he used the benefits of the bounty hunter profession to assist the Federation when needed. He swore to end the tyranny of the Space Pirates, in memory of his team, everything he once fought for, and still fights for, and to ensure that nothing like what happened to him would ever happen to another being again.


End file.
